This invention relates to steering lock arrangements. It relates more specifically to those in automotive use.
Conventional and orthodox arrangements of the above kind are naturally of mechanical locks in which the operator or driver of the vehicle inserts a mechanical key into a reception opening formed in and on the lock unit and turns it together with the lock cylinder in either direction for execution of the shaft lock or -unlock.
Recently, however, keyless and electronically controlled steering locks have appeared. In this kind of shaft-lock arrangement, the driver depresses a certain number of button switches in a predetermined order and the lock is automatically released so that the steering shaft may be brought into its freely operable position. Microswitches are employed for the demonstration of the shaft-locking and -unlocking positions, the said microswitches being operated by actuating means preferably in the form of projections on the locking bar or an cooperatively attributed intermediate member therewith, frequently called "hanger".
If, however, aqueous moisture should invade in the interior of the locking mechanism from outside, it would give rise to inviting dangerous malfunction of the microswitches. In fact, indeed, improvement is desired among those skilled in the art to provide effective means against such defect as above, for the purpose of safety guarantee and theft-prevention.